Rien qu'à lui
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: OS situé entre le chapitre 24 et 25 d'Eclipse, donc spoilers assurés sur les fanfictions Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme et Eclipse. Vous êtes prévenus. Thème : Chantilly, froid, rose et chandelles.


**RIEN QU'A LUI**

* * *

 **ATTENTION GROS SPOILERS SUR MI AMORE SOLEIL DE MON AME ET ECLIPSE**

 _L'OS se situe un peu avant le chapitre 24/25 d'Eclipse. Ce serait dommage de lire cet OS, si vous avez envie de lire les deux fanfictions au-dessus._

 **Avertissement : Erotisme, le M n'est pas là pour faire joli. J'ai hésité à le poster ici et puis... pourquoi pas...**

 **Thème de la nuit des lemons de la FA : Chantilly, froid, rose, chandelles**

* * *

Dans le froid de l'hiver, armé de sa valise et de son manteau, Feliciano Vargas se hâtait vers l'appartement de Francis Bonnefoy.

De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres triturées par l'excitation. Ils allaient passer le week-end rien que tous les deux. Une pensée parasite envers Arthur Kirkland et ses réceptions royales le traversa brièvement. Tant pis pour lui. Feliciano le préférait coincé sur une chaise à faire des courbettes à son aristocratie que dans les parages immédiats. Sa relation avec Arthur demeurait assez étrange, puisqu'elle consistait en une sorte d'amitié blindée de consensus étranges, de désirs inconvenants et de caresses malvenues entre amants respectifs de la même personne.

Il ne devrait pas penser à lui, mais à Francis.

Arthur finirait par se lasser. Il arrêterait bientôt de laisser traîner ses mains sur lui, de manière soi-disant innocente. Et son corps ne réagirait plus au quart de tour à ce genre de surprise.

Tout ce qui comptait pendant ces deux jours serait Francis.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les décorations de la ville des lumières, alors qu'il arpentait les rues vers son objectif. Son esprit s'allégea. Francis lui avait promis un accueil chaleureux. Dans sa bouche, ce genre de promesse sonnait de manière délicieuse. Sa peau avait frissonné à ces mots. Francis connaissait tellement bien ses envies sexuelles que Feliciano mourrait d'envie de fondre sous ses doigts. L'inverse fonctionnait tout aussi bien et rendait tout aussi heureux Feliciano. Durant l'époque napoléonienne, ils avaient passé tellement d'années à connaître chaque parcelle de l'autre qu'ils y revenaient facilement à présent.

Par contre, Arthur faisait toujours partie de cette équation complexe.

Feliciano avait toujours nié qu'Arthur serait toujours là quelque part, entre Francis et lui. Seulement, il devait faire avec et garder ses distances avec lui. Feliciano avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, si les choses changeaient.

Feliciano sonna à la porte.

Tout sourire, Francis vint lui ouvrir.

Son cœur se réchauffa d'un doux sentiment. À cet instant, peu importait que la situation soit complexe pour vivre son grand amour.

Il en avait tellement rêvé durant leur séparation forcée qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter cette deuxième chance entre eux.

Francis lui prit la main pour l'amener à l'intérieur, le débarrassa de sa valise et de son manteau et l'embrassa avidement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ceci pour dormir.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- On s'est parlé au téléphone.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Francis s'était déplacé à Londres pour passer ses nuits avec Arthur. Quelque part, la jalousie le tenaillait. Francis venait rarement en Italie pour rester une semaine avec lui. Dire qu'ils avaient partagé le même appartement pendant des années, sans quasiment se quitter. Arthur restait toujours prioritaire aux yeux de Francis. En même temps, Arthur n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On en parlera un autre jour. »

Feliciano se pendit à son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait envie d'oublier qu'ils vivaient des siècles et des siècles et que leur relation ne serait jamais libérée de l'ombre d'Arthur. Francis l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le quitter. Arthur acceptait leur arrangement libertin pour des raisons obscures. Feliciano avait trop souffert de cette séparation pour refuser ce petit manège à trois. Il aimait Francis comme un fou. Tant qu'Arthur gardait ses distances, tout irait bien.

Sa langue se fit attraper par le muscle lingual aventureux de son compagnon.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ses mains attrapèrent les vêtements de son compagnon, son bas-ventre se tendit d'un désir trop souvent réprimé.

Ils avaient toujours été dans l'adultère.

Feliciano sentait qu'ils le resteraient à jamais.

Ils ne pouvaient contrôler la force de leurs sentiments.

En quelques baisers enflammés, ils se retrouvèrent torse nu au seuil de la chambre.

« J'espère que tu as faim.

\- De toi, toujours.

\- Je t'ai préparé une surprise, mon rayon de soleil. »

Francis passa tendrement la main sur sa taille pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. En redécouvrant la pièce faiblement éclairée, Feliciano respira l'odeur subtile des pétales de rose qui jonchait le sol et le lit. Des chandelles dorées étaient posées sur les meubles et les commodes pour donner une ambiance chaleureuse dans la pièce baignée par la lumière de la Lune.

Feliciano frissonna de plaisir en comprenant que Francis prendrait tout son temps pour lui faire l'amour.

Son amoureux le retourna délicatement face à lui. Leurs torses se frôlèrent dans la manœuvre, ce qui attisa leur désir. Feliciano se plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux et lui sourit pour autant d'attention. Il se savait absolument craquant en de telles circonstances.

« Ça te plaît ?, lui demanda Francis.

\- À ton avis, mi amore. »

Francis s'appropria à nouveau ses lèvres et le mena doucement vers le lit. En bataillant avec leurs langues, ils en profitèrent pour caresser la peau nue de l'autre et se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements. Le contact charnel avec Francis lui procurait toujours autant d'émotions et de chamboulements physiques. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer pendant autant d'années ? Un frisson intense d'anticipation le saisit de la tête au pied, quand il se porta, complètement nu, tout contre lui dans leurs draps.

« J'ai prévu des choses, gémit Francis, quand leurs sexes se touchèrent.

\- Peut-être pour un deuxième round, le tenta Feliciano.

\- Fin négociateur », se moqua de lui Francis.

Francis se tourna vers la table de nuit. Feliciano suivit le mouvement et embrassa son épaule. Il n'aimait pas le froid de son absence. Quand Francis revint vers lui, Feliciano fixa ses doigts imprégnés d'une substance blanche et crémeuse. Pris d'un doute, Feliciano jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le pénis engorgé de son amant et sursauta quand le doigt se présenta à sa bouche.

« Fais-moi confiance… »

Feliciano goûta la substance sucrée et vanillée du bout de la langue. Appréciant la saveur de cette crème chantilly, il se mit à sucer plus franchement les doigts de son amant pour le provoquer. Feliciano aimait bien s'amuser avec le sang-froid de Francis. Seulement, Francis se prenait au jeu de pousser leurs frustrations à ses extrêmes. Quand Feliciano eut terminé son œuvre avec un bruit suggestif, Francis reprit de la fameuse substance et s'amusa à tracer des arabesques sur la peau bronzée de son amant. Feliciano suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec fascination. Quand sa langue vint laper son œuvre sucrée sur son torse, l'Italien sentit son corps s'enflammer d'un désir plus fort. Sa verge se tendait douloureusement, sous ses attentions plus ou moins légères. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lascivement son prénom.

Feliciano avait envie que Francis le prenne, même si le fait d'être autant chéri dans ses bras était absolument délicieux.

Il nageait en plein dilemme.

Son ventre gargouilla, ce qui fit rire Francis.

Gêné, Feliciano se jeta avidement sur la crème que son amant lui présenta du bout des doigts. Francis eut le souffle court devant son comportement. Ses yeux brillèrent de désir. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement, dès que Feliciano eut englouti tout le blanc sur la peau de Francis. Leurs langues partagèrent cette saveur sucrée en glissant savoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Sur ses genoux, Feliciano amena son bassin contre celui de Francis. Ils gémirent dans leur baiser passionné, quand leurs hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. Leurs verges coulissaient l'une contre l'autre, leur apportant cette friction tant attendue.

« Je te veux tellement », soupira Feliciano entre deux baisers.

Ses mains parcoururent son torse jusqu'à saisir cette hampe dure qu'il imaginait en lui. Ses fesses furent sollicitées par des doigts inquisiteurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pour échanger une lueur de complicité. Feliciano se laissa tomber au milieu des pétales de rose, quand Francis se décida à s'immiscer entre ses cuisses. Ils gémirent lors de cette sensation d'union tant attendue. Une fois les premiers mouvements amorcés, ils laissèrent leurs corps parler pour eux dans cette lente ascension du plaisir. Leurs hanches se rencontraient de manière complètement instinctive pour contenter chacune des deux parties. Feliciano se plongeait dans le regard de Francis, se gorgeait de leurs caresses et gémissait fortement quand sa prostate était sollicitée. Il lâchait tout pour se concentrer sur leurs plaisirs et leurs émotions.

Feliciano se sentait tellement proche de Francis dans ces moments-là qu'il oubliait le troisième homme de leur histoire.

Francis n'était rien qu'à lui, quand ils faisaient l'amour, atteignaient l'extase et dormaient ensemble.


End file.
